camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Army
The Sakura Army Hand Camera (さくらアーミー手提暗函) The phrase tesage anbako (手提暗函) is rendered as "Hand Camera" in the Konishi catalogue dated December 1911. In modern sources, it is often translated as "Portable Camera" and the camera is sometimes called "Sakura Army Portable". The Japanese word anbako literally means "dark box"; it was modeled after "camera obscura" and was used for cameras until around the 1910s. is a Japanese magazine camera sold by Konishi (predecessor of Konica) from 1907. Description The Sakura Army is known by a single illustration, found in an original advertisement and reproduced elsewhere. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The same illustration is reproduced in Sakai, p.17 of no.10, and in a larger size in this other page of the same website. The camera is shaped as a box, and contains twelve plates in format (8×10.5cm). Twelve plates in format: advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The camera has an external exposure counter, whose exact location is unknown. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha (撮影せる乾板の数は自動器に依り外面より見定められるる等手提カメラ). The details of the changing mechanism are unknown too, and no changing lever is visible under the top handle, unlike the other Konishi magazine cameras such as the Cherry, Champion and Sakura Navy. The front plate is almost square and has the lens near the top, surrounded by the two brilliant finders. Other controls are visible, certainly to set the speed and aperture, and a lens cap is attached to the main body by a cord. The lens is of the Rapid Rectilinear type. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha (鏡玉は迅速直線鏡玉を装し). The original advertisement observed so far mentions Time and Instant shutter settings only, but this is not incompatible with variable "Instant" speeds. Time and Instant: advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha (シャッターは定時及び瞬間用に供せられ). One source reports T, B, 1–100 speeds, the same as on the Champion. T, B, 1–100: Sakai, p.17 of no.10. The shutter mechanism was actually certainly inspired from that of the Patent Klito mounted on the Houghtons Klito models and giving T, 1–100 speeds. The shutter can be tripped by a button or by a pneumatic bulb, and the pneumatic pipe is visible on the front plate at the bottom right of the lens. Tripped by a button or by a pneumatic bulb: advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. Brief commercial life The Sakura Army was reportedly released in August 1907. Lewis, p.18, and chronology from the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10. The date is simply given as 1907 in Sakai, p.17 of the same magazine, and in the chronology at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It was priced at ¥35, and was thus the most expensive magazine camera sold by Konishi. Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It was no longer present in the December 1911 Konishi catalogue, unlike cheaper models such as the Cherry, Champion or Sakura Navy. December 1911 catalogue of Konishi Honten. Notes Bibliography * Konishi Honten. Saishin Shashin Kikai Mokuroku (最新写真器械目録, Latest catalogue of photographic apparatus). Published on December 18, 1911. Recent reprint. The Sakura Army does not appear in this document. * P.18. * Sakai Shūichi (酒井修一). "Konica history 2. Meiji 36-nen – 40-nen." (Konica history 2. 明治36年–40年. From Meiji year 36 (1903) to Meiji year 40 (1907).). Pp.16–23. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Advertisement for the Sakura Army and enlargement of the advertising picture ** Sakura Army in the camera list Category: Japanese 8x10.5 Category: Japanese box Category: Magazine camera Category: Konica Category: S Army Category: 1906-1910